BIOHAZARD
by RukioIkara
Summary: Ian Huffman goes to Australia to investigate a possible biohazard. Not so much connected to Resident Evil. There's a few references, but this is pretty much a story of it's own. Rated T for now.
1. PROLOUGE

(( Good morning, or afternoon, or even evening. I began writing this little story shortly after playing Resident Evil 5. This is, actually, similar to it. I got the name from Resident Evil itself. In Japan, Resident Evil was called Biohazard. This takes place in Australia, the country everyone seems to forget about. There will be mentions of Uroboros and Las Plagas, as well as a few mentions of Leon S. Kennedy and maybe a reference to Chris Redfield. These are all characters of Resident Evil. For a disclaimer, I own nothing that's related to Resident Evil. I'll have the story up in... well, maybe this afternoon. Until sometime soon, so long!))

PROLOUGE

How many movies have you seen, games you've played, things you've seen on television... how many of those involved biological weapons? You think Nukes are bad? You've never come face to face with a B.O.W. They can be anything. Genetically altered people, parasites, viruses. But that's not the worst part. Sometimes they're used just to scare. Maybe scare some new-world country into loyalty. But sometimes... their aim is to kill...

My name's Ian Huffman. I'm part of an organization called the B.C.C.A. That's the Biological Containment and Cleanup Agency. The group is founded by the government, and our job is to, as the name says, contain and clear out biohazards. From zombie outbreaks, to these B.O.W.s, we're there, making sure infection or plagues or parasites... we make sure nothing potentially dangerous to others come from the outbreak zones. We never Nuke the places. That never does any good. Spreads the virus up into the atmosphere. Know what that means? Complete global saturation. The infection spreading everywhere. And that's just what we at B.C.C.A. plan to keep from happening.

My mission started out simple enough. Go to Australia, meet up with your partner, and investigate a desolate facility somewhere in the middle of Eastern Australia. Sounds simple enough, right?

((Is it? Who knows? Check back in maybe a couple of days, and Chapter 1 will be up. So long for now!

-RukioIkara

RE Fan.))


	2. Chapter 1: The Ship

((Hey, everyone. Sorry for this being SO late, but being a freshman in high school isn't easy. Plus, I do kind of forget... any who, here's chapter one, god willing I get this done tonight...))

CHAPTER ONE

The Ship

Ian stood by the railing, PDA in one hand, holding the railing in the other. The light of the sun reflected off his glasses, off the screen of the PDA, off the railing, off the water. Somehow, this made him feel a bit better. His paled skin eagerly accepted the sun's warmth, and tingled with satisfaction. This tingling, accompanied by the spray of the ocean as it floated up to him, making him constantly wipe his glasses (before he simply took them off to save further trouble), produced a love for this boat, love for these waters, and even love of Australia. But this mission was not about the pleasures of tourism, sight-seeing, and ocean spray. This was about something that would not be pleasant. Not at all. Ian looked down at his PDA, and stepped back from the railing, putting his glasses back on. He turned his PDA on, and the screen blinked to life. The screen read:

_**MONDAY, DECEMBER 31**_

_**ENTRY NUMBER: 1**_

_**Today, I boarded the boat headed for eastern Australia.**_

_**From there, I am to meet up with my partner, Kat, and find a way into central Australia, where the reports of activity are coming from. **_

_**The reports match a bit with the Redfield and Kennedy reports. **_

_**If that's right... then Wesker had more than one project in mind before Redfield and Alomar took care of him.**_

_**ETA: 5 HOURS**_

_**SAVE?**_

Ian checked the yes next to save, then clicked send. Once that was done, Ian turned his PDA off. That message was sent back to his computer, to be read when he gets back.

If he gets back. Because, god forbid, he might not come back home. Not even in a box. But it shouldn't be that hard, right? It's just a recon mission...

_Right?_

((Short chapter is short. Be expecting longer in the future. Good night, people.))


End file.
